Memory Blooms like a Flower
by Bitter-Tempered
Summary: Kiri is an amnesiac rushi. In order for her to regain her memories, she decides to become a hunter in the Kazan Republic. And she keeps her thoughts and experience in a journal. Just for reference. *This is a 7th Dragon fan fiction. As in the first one.*
1. Entry One

_**Entry One: A Diary to Help  
**_

My name's Kiri. I'm blonde Rushi with green eyes. And that means that I'm part animal. I am part fox. I'm twenty three year-old amnesiac. I wield a katana that was given to me by my father. He's the only person I still have a clear image of. I don't know what has happened to him, and I don't know is whereabouts. I remember seeing him and he was in front of a dragon...

Oh wait! I forgot to say why there are dragons flooding this place. I honestly don't know why, but I think that they are here to wreak havoc on this earth. There are six hundred sixty six of them.

Anyway, my father handed me the katana for some reason.

If you're wondering why I'm writing this, its because I'm a very forgetful Rushi. I thought that this would help me remember what happens through the course of my day. I'm not saying I forget everything. It's just good to have some sort of reminder.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **This was a short chapter. I might not be right because this game is in all Japanese. I'**_ _ **m doing this to preoccupy myself. ( I didn't buy the new game.) I'm getting the information from playthroughs. This story's going to be generally short. Maybe 20 chapters. I don't know yet. The second chapter is coming soon. (I'm not sure if Rushi is spelled right. Please inform me if I am incorrect.)**_


	2. Entry Two

_**Entry Two: Entering the Kazan Republic**_

Welp. I was just rejected from another job. I wanted to become a sushi chef, but the boss of the place wouldn't let me. I have a large list of jobs that i used to have, and I was fired from most of them. I know what that means...

 _ **Become a hunter in the Kazan Republic!**_

Frankly, this was my last resort. It don't have any other choices now. Kazan is a long walk from here. It's not like I have another way.

* * *

 _ **8:53 P.M.**_

Today was pretty crazy. I managed to join a guild, but how I did it was a long story. It tires me to even think about it now.

When I made it to Kazan's gates, I took a few steps in and managed to trip on something. That something was a _someone_. She turned out to be another Rushi with white hair and blue eyes. I tripped on her because she was sleeping in the middle of the stone paths. She was also looking for a guild to join. I let her stick with me. Her name is Manari.

I headed to the place where we could register ourselves into a guild, but no one wanted me or Manari. To be specific no one wanted a Samurai or a Mage. Those are our classes after all. The Guild-master, who is another blonde and curvy female, said that we could create our own guild. However, none of us wanted to lead a guild. And we needed to have at least four members anyway. The woman told us that there were a few guilds that wanted more members, and that we might be able to join after we spoke to them. So, we thanked her, and headed outside.

Manari began to chant something to herself. "Nya... I'm tired and itchy." She put her hands between her cat ears and began to caress that spot. Since she was someone I had just met I decided to rub her head for her. It was fairly awkward. It was fine at first, but then she started to purr very loudly. I would say that was cute, but... We were in public. I didn't want to stop either, she was itchy. I know the pain of being itchy between the ears. No one was staring.

That was until a young man with light blond hair and yellow eyes showed up with a blue haired woman with red eyes. The young man wore a scarf and his female companion did too. His hair was covering one of his eyes. They appeared to be Rogues. He was making weird faces at me. I turned around an faced him.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked. (I feel like I was a bit too rude and direct.)

He rolled his eyes. "You're the one with the problem." He said bitterly.

"Ha!" I laughed "You don't know the pain of having an itch between the ears!"

He stared at me, and held out his hand. "My name's Momiji. Are you looking for a guild?"

I shook his hand. "Hi, Momiji..." I said with a shake in my voice. "I'm Kiri, and I am looking for a guild." I sighed. "Why did you suddenly change like that?"

Momiji looked around some. "There was no point in arguing."

The woman behind Momiji looked at us. "Oh... Um... I'm Haruto." She went to move toward us, but she slipped and fell on her face.

Manari looked up with with her half asleep eyes. "I'm Manari."

I was happy because we had four people, and that was enough to make a guild. But then the other two said that they weren't going to lead any guild. I frowned at them. But I guess if they hadn't said that... I wouldn't have a guild to be in.

We were walking around hoping that we would run into a guild of hunters that needed more people. Luckily for us, we saw two guilds on the opposite sides of the street. The guild on the right side of the road was guild Finis. (Their guild name is short for Guild Who Will Conquer the Dragons.) And guild Angel was on the left side. Manari glared at guild Finis.

Guild Finis had a blue haired Mage for their leader. Behind him was a purple haired Samurai, a brown haired healer, and a brown haired Mage.

"Hey, Manari!" The blue haired Mage called out.

Manari growled something back. "Yes, Fable?"

"Are you going to try to join our guild again, you rushi?"

Manari's eyes widened. "No." She said. "You want to know why?"

Fable looked a little perplexed. "Why not?" He sounded like he was mocking her.

"Because." She shrugged. "That's it."

"Because?" He squinted at her. "You're not even good at reasoning."

I should have said something. I didn't. The purple haired girl behind Fable had a rare katana. I wanted it. No, I needed it. So, I stole it... Fable and the rest of the guild did not care, but that girl did. (I later found out that her name was Murasakika.) I ran for a long while, and Murasakika didn't stop. After sometime, I ended up back where we were before and that girl had caught me. But then... The katana was gone. She was going to hurt me,but I looked back. Momiji was gone. He stole it from me. He was a Rogue after all.

So, Murasakika almost killed the both of us afterwards. It was pretty fun actually... Guild Finis said that they didn't want us in their guild. We were all a bit defeated. That was until guild Angel accepted us into their guild.

They had a blue haired princess, a blonde Knight, a brown haired girl who carried an axe , and a red headed healer. The blonde knight was the leader. Her name was Hanae. She was a bit loud and obnoxious, but at least they let us in. We went to sign ourselves up,and went to the inn that hunters used.

Right now, I'm writing this in the light of a candle. Manari is already sleep on another bed. I am so excited. Hanae said that I would get to go hunting tomorrow. I'm a little nervous too... But I'm doing it for father. If I believe in him and myself... I'll make it... Right?

* * *

 _ **Done. (Disclaimer: The cover picture isn't mine.)**_

 _ **Kiri's fun to write in. Then again this is fun to write.**_


End file.
